moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Stop! Please discuss any articles marked for deletion in our . Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Now we have made them candidates to be deleted... How to we acctually delete them?? Absolzoey (talk) 14:03, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Someone rudely wanted my post of a picture of Tawna(I don't know how to put up pictures) To be deleted. I disagree of this. The page Is named: Tawna/home/nicole/Pictures/Webcam/TawnaNOW.png. If you want this to be deleted, Then fine. But I just hate It when People rudely do this on me. Seeya. ☺ ☻ ♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ • ◘ ○мѕρтαωиα☺ ☻ ♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ • ◘ ○ 14:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) : When I look into "file:Tawna/home/nicole/Pictures/Webcam/TawnaNOW.png" there is nothing there. The actual page really shouldn't be there. You can upload an image '' if you'd like. : However, when I look into page history you already uploaded the image (see image here). Though the image is very blurry and poor quailty, so I don't know that it should be on the page anyways. : Hope this helped, (Talk Page) 15:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hackers/Scammers/Hacker-Category Looking around this Wiki, I have discovered the un-necessariness of Hackers! It is a silly fear, and I think that a little section about "MovieStars Who Trick" on the page talking about MSP itself would be fine, because really just a bunch of fearful pages about made-up scary "Hackers" (who are really fakes seeing as to how hacking is impossible on MSP) is very downright absurd! I think that all pages about Hackers should be removed, and that a "Hacker" should be explained to people who fear them, that Hackers themselves are not real. All they are are MSP users, who trick other users into giving them their password, and then stealing their money, to make it look like they actually used binary-code and technology to get into that persons account. =PrinceArtemis= (talk) 02:18, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, glad to hear you feebdack on this. I most definitely agree some type of change needs to be made as far as this goes. A section about scammers on page related to MSP alone isn't exactly ideal. However it should be fit into one page. The stories about the more "individual" scammers are myths in a sense and while they are a very common topic, I don't see them needing their own page or even page section. Those should be summarized into a sentence or two. I'll likely bring this topic up soon. A bit of a side note however, when you feel an article or many articles should be deleted you shouldn't remove the content when you go around marking all the articles. Unless it's very clearly a mistake, it's a type of decision that needs to be made by the whole community and it's disrespectful to ruin those pages before the choice is made. (Talk Page) pages delete You may have noticed my frequent delete tags well most pages are unactive, have little info, etc. MOJA (talk) 02:46, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :These reasons aren't necessarily cause for deletion. If the article fits in line with the ''inactive stub tag, then mark it with that. If it doesn't fit with the inactive stub tag then there are no special maintenance plans and the article should be left alone. In the future new plans may be added however until then it's best you follow along with what is here. : (Talk Page) Someone said my Wiki page: Itzalii should be deleted I done nothing wrong :I don't currently see a deletion tag on the article, nor do I see anything in the comments. :From what I can see there is no reason for the articles deletion, therefore at this moment only the moviestar herself could request deletion. : (Talk Page) Article $$Glitter$$ This article has been deleted twice and put up to be deleted. I have not been informed about anything wrong with the article, and once I first save it, it gets deleted/put up for deletion almost instantly. Why? Snow, I've contacted you about it, and I'm not sure if you've checked it or not, because nobody is leaving me feedback. Could somebody please tell me why once I save it it's deleted again? This article has been deleted 4 times and I've redone it all of those 4 times. I also added lots of information and made it very neat and organized, which was what I was told to do last time, yet it's a candidate for deletion again. Please inform me if there's anything wrong with this article, because I'm not sure why it keeps being deleted. Thanks, OFFICIALGLITTER (talk) 14:02, June 17, 2015 (UTC)Glitter It was deleted because it was deleted in the past a NewlyCreatedStub, then recreated as one again. RapunzafanMSP (talk) 14:20, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I do not think Twilight12255 should be deleted. This page is about MovieStars and I think it should be kept up Bri xo (talk) 21:19, April 23, 2017 (UTC)Bri xox